25 lutego 2008 Pleśń
25 lutego 2008 Pleśń - opowiadanie Gienia mówiące o pojawieniu się czarnej pleśni w mieszkaniu Wiesławy Dobrowolskiej. CIEKAWOSTKI: * Wiesława Dobrowolska miała podejrzewaną schizofrenię i manię prześladowczą. Nie stroniła od dewocji. * Rudkowski nie umiał wcale pędzić bimbru Wystąpili: * Wiesława Dobrowolska * Kuciowa * Gieniu Zagórski * Aleksander Stwardniewicz * Ekipa Dezynfekcyjna * Jarek Jaki * Lońka Rudkowska * Hieronim Rudkowski Wspomnieni: * Napoleon Dobrowolski Tego dnia Wiesława zrobiła zakupy w warzywniaku bardzo wcześnie, to znaczy wcześniej niż zwykle. - Pani Wiesiu, reszta dla pani! - krzyczała Kuciowa, ale Dobrowolska zdążyła już wyjść ze sklepu i minęła Gienia i Aleksandra spożywających Boską Ciecz na ławce. Było dość ciepło, bo aż pięć stopni na plusie. - Chlejusy, menele... - pomyślała starsza pani. - Krowa, łajza... - pomyśleli panowie. Gdy Wiesława wróciła do domu i zastała na swojej ścianie coś czarnego. Było to mokre, małe i powoli się rozrastało. Co to mogło być? - Rany boskie! - krzyczała Wiesława, bo widziała jak się wzorek rozrasta. - Pleśń! Pani Dobrowolska przeżegnała się i zaczęła odmawiać litanię do serca Jezus i zrobiła to... cztery razy. Potem spojrzała na obrazek Matki Boskiej Częstochowskiej. Do niego czarna pleśń zdążyła już dotrzeć, po czym zaczęło nagle tłuc, ale to tak tłuc, że nie dało się spać, ani się położyć, choć dopiero było wcześnie rano. Wiesia miała jeszcze jedną broń w zanadrzu - dziesięć zdrowasiek za zmarłego męża Napoleona. Odmówiła je, aż nagle... - Napoleon!? To TY!? - krzyczała. - A co kurwa nie widać, stara betoniarko!? - krzyczał "Napoleon", ale jakoś tak niemo i jakby przez ściany. Wiesława wybiegła z krzykiem z mieszkania z którego waliło kiszoną kapustą trącąc przy tym Gienia i Aleksandra, którzy zamiast się rozgniewać, wpadli w śmiech, ale nie trwało długo to, bowiem... - Kurwa mać! Gieniu, dzwoń po czyścicieli do kamienic. - krzyczał Aleksander zły, bo zapleśniała chałupa nielubianej sąsiadki od ścian. - Chyba czyścicieli kamienic, bo tamci zajmują się wywalaniem ludzi z kamienic. - odpowiedział Gieniu. - Zamknij brodatą japę i dzwoń! - rozkazał Olek. Przyjechała firma dezynfekcyjna. Sprawdzili ściany, odkazili to i owo, usunęli gniazdo prusaków nawet. - To będzie trzysta piętnaście złotych. Kto jest właścicielem mieszkania? - zapytał pan od dezynfekcji. - Pani Wiesława Dobrowolska. - odpowiedział Aleksander, a Wiesia nadeszła. Gdy powtórzono kwotę, zemdlała. Dezynfekcja odjechała, a Aleksander zemdlałą Wiesię kopnął jeszcze w biedro (biodro) jak nikt nie patrzył. Wchodził z Gieniem po klatce schodowej i spojrzał, a tu pleśń wszędzie! - Kurwa! Kurwa! Kurwa! - krzyczał Aleksander. - Co się dzieje? - zapytał Jarek Jaki wychodząc z mieszkania. - Wszędzie pleśń, kurwa! Nie no spalę tę kamienicę! - krzyczał dalej Olek i szedł po benzynę, by zalać pierwszą klatkę przy ulicy Muchomorowej 35, aż nagle wybiegła Lońka z mieszkania krzycząc: - Ludzie! Pomocy! - Co się stało, pani Loniu!? - zapytał Gieniu. - Hieronimowi szambo wybiło. - odpowiedziała. Okazało się, że kanalizacja była w złym stanie, Rudkowski nieprzytomny cały w gównie, a na dodatek: - I on pędził bimber bez nas... - zagadał Gieniu do Olka. - Co tam bimber, Boskiej Cieczy trza się napić. - Olek odrzekł. I poszli pić, a gdy wyszli, Wiesława się obudziła z omdlenia i nie mogła wstać, bo ją biodro napierdalało. W konsekwencji spędziła następny dzień z butelką moczu i materiału do laboratorium. Podejrzewano też urojenia. Kategoria:Dzieła Kategoria:Gieniu Zagórski